El guerrero celta
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: historia de espada y brujería protagonizada por el guardián celta


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El guerrero celta

Hace tiempo, en unas tierras lejanas, habitaban unas personas que eran elfos, que a veces solían estar en relación con los humanos, había un joven que estaba destinado a ser guerrero y servir a los hechiceros del bien, para evitar que las fuerzas del mal se extienda por el mundo.

Este joven proveniente de una tribu celta, donde siempre practicaban el arte de la guerra, iba a ser enviado hacia los hechiceros para que sea entrenado y pueda combatir contra las fuerzas del mal:

-Tú serás otro guerrero más que luchara contras las fuerzas del mal-Le dijo el padre.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a defraudar-Fue lo que le dijo.

Incluso esta tribu celta tenía enemigos y era un monarca corrupto que con las fuerzas militares oprimía a los civiles de sus tierras, su ejército era comandado por el ambicioso general Fred, que muchas veces no hacía caso a lo que mandaba el rey.

El joven iba en camino hacia un templo donde había mujeres elfos y humanas como hechiceras y entrenadores de guerreros.

El celta fue bien recibido por los sirvientes de la protectora del trono, que era la princesa del templo, acompañada de su malvada hermana, al joven lo llevaron un grupo de jóvenes para bañarlo y para prepararlo para el entrenamiento con los demás aprendices y discípulos:

-Ese joven proviene de la tribu celta-Dijo una mujer elfo mística.

-Igual, son buenos guerreros y podrán luchar contra el malvado rey-Dijo la protectora del trono.

Entrenaba el arte de las armas con una guerrera llamada Juana, y un monje guerrero que le enseñaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Entre los discípulos había mujeres que también eran hábiles a la hora de pelear; ahí vieron que el celta era buen guerrero y le dieron su traje de combate y sus armas.

La princesa y los hechiceros le enviaron a luchar contra las fuerzas del rey corrupto y detener los actos que hacían sus soldados con los campesinos.

Mientras tanto, el ejército enemigo comandado por Fred no paraba de conquistar otros reinos menores, además que incluso arrasaban aldeas.

Y traían botines que eran destinados al rey, que juntaba muchos tesoros y también prisioneros, a quienes los transformaban en esclavos; pero los civiles iban a hacer una rebelión para detener el abuso de poder.

Además, la gente que habitaba allí, era oprimida por el poder real, muchos que no pagaban impuestos iban a parar a los calabozos.

El general Fred planeaba esto:

-Me parece que los del templo estarán sobre nosotros, debemos destruirlo-

-De acuerdo, pero no se olvide que debemos detener cualquier rebelión-Dijo el rey.

-No se preocupe, porque ningún civil se levantara en armas, mandare a ejecutar a cualquiera y por eso debo reprimir más-

A lomo de caballo fue rumbo a su destino, pero él no iba a ir solo, los aprendices del templo irían si hay problemas y atacarían la morada del enemigo.

En el camino, encontró a un grupo de aldeanos que eran maltratados por unos soldados, les estaban cobrando los impuestos y amenazaban con matarlos; entre gritos apareció el guerrero celta que desenvainando su espada, desmonto y lucho contra los soldados.

En combate, mostraba su destreza con la espada y luego de dar muerte a varios que se le oponían, los campesinos ahuyentaron a los que quedaban.

Luego de haberlos ayudado, los campesinos le ofrecieron comida y ahí pregunto:

-¿De dónde venían esos soldados?-

-Son soldados del rey y venían a cobrarnos los impuestos, pero no tenemos mucho que pagar-Contesto una campesina.

El joven se despidió de los campesinos que los agradecieron de haberle salvado de la tiranía.

Pero, en el bosque fue interceptado por una banda de ladrones que asaltaban a cualquiera que pasara por allí, para no defenderse le tiraron una red y procedieron a desarmarlo.

Ellos los llevaron a su guarida ubicada en una cueva, donde bebían y comían disfrutando de los objetos de valor que formaban su botín.

Ahí dos de ellos lo interrogaron:

-Habla ¿de dónde vienes?-

-Eso no es de tu importancia-Le contesto.

-Si no contestas de vamos a torturar para que sueltes la lengua-

En ese momento, dos amazonas entraron a la cueva y atacarlos a los ladrones, una que era arquera mato a varios, y una que utilizaba una espada acabo con los que se le oponían, ahí liberaron al celta que tomando su espada, ataco a los que le estaban interrogando, y logro matarlos.

Los ladrones que quedaban se rindieron, el joven agradeció a las amazonas, pero ellas no contestaron y se lo llevaron.

Al joven lo ataron a un palo donde la jefa amazona y la hechicera le interrogaron:

-¿De dónde vienes extraño? Habla-

-Soy un guerrero celta y vengo con órdenes de los hechiceros, solo para atacar al rey-

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que acompañarnos a atacar a sus soldados, nosotras tratamos de que su ejército venga a estas tierras-

Junto con las amazonas y su mascota la tigresa, fueron en camino hacia el palacio del corrupto rey; en su viaje encontraron a un grupo de soldados acampando, luego de haber tomado una aldea y de haber hecho prisionero a las jóvenes luego de haber cometido saqueos.

Una de ella estaba atada a un poste y en secreto, el celta mato a dos guardias, y por el ruido las amazonas dispararon sus arcos a los soldados que venían.

El guerrero aunque causo el alboroto, acabo con varios guardias y la joven que fue rescatada, libero a las demás y esas jóvenes no hicieron más que ayudar a sus salvadoras y se lanzaron con furia a sus captores.

Las amazonas dejaron fuera de combate a varios soldados, algunos huyeron, pero de repente apareció montado uno de los generales, a quien le apodaban el Merodeador.

El general les dijo:

-Ni siquiera se atrevan a atacarnos, sufrirán las consecuencias, a igual que le ocurrió a varios monarcas enemigos-Dijo y se retiró galopando.

El celta y las amazonas no le hicieron caso, sino que continuaron su camino y se toparon con tres guerreros, uno de ellos hablo:

-Soy un monarca de un reino devastado, con mi esposa y mi sota íbamos hacia su reino a poner fin a su tiranía-

-La hermana de la protectora del trono se ha unido a Fred y planea destruirnos-Dijo la reina.

-De acuerdo, vengan con nosotros-Dijo el celta.

Pero aparecieron los guerreros y les dijeron:

-Vamos, juntos podremos vencer al mal-

Finalmente llegaron a las cercanías del castillo, donde moraba el rey corrupto y a sus alrededores venían a campesinos oprimidos y otros que eran esclavos y eran azotados, que estaban pensando en rebelarse y levantarse en armas para acabar con la opresión real.

El guerrero decidió ir en secreto y escalar las murallas, golpeando a cualquier guardia que este vigilando por allí; las amazonas le seguían, la arquera disparaba sus flechas y la otra dejaba inconsciente al enemigo; ahí las demás amazonas ingresaron.

Pero fueron descubierto y no tuvieron otra que pelear, ahí comenzó la batalla, el celta avanzaba ultimando a sus oponentes, las amazonas vencían a muchos soldados; ahí los demás compañeros decidieron participar en la batalla.

Aunque los soldados eran tan numerosos, el rey, la reina, la sota y los demás guerreros trataban de luchar.

Pero vino la ayuda: los civiles y los campesinos, se alzaron en contra de sus opresores y decidieron tomar el castillo, atacando a los soldados que los han maltratado.

Aunque los atacantes eran pocos, se hicieron numerosos gracias a los civiles que tomaron el castillo.

El celta avanzaba y se dirigió a la torre de homenaje, pero allí se encontró con uno de los generales y era el Merodeador que lucho con él a muerte, mientras tanto, los hechiceros, cortesanos y bufones estaban asustados, incluso el rey que intentaba escapar.

La traidora fue encontrada por las amazonas que por ser infiel a su hermana le dieron muerte.

Pero Fred no estaba dispuesto a ser vencido, así que tomando una piedra de energía oscura, le dio poderes malignos, haciendo que su armadura sea de color negro, incluso su piel se ponga gris y su cabello se ponga blanco.

El Merodeador usaba dos espadas, pero el celta detuvo varios de sus ataques, hasta que despojándolo de una espada, le dio muerte.

En la torre de homenaje, las amazonas acabaron con varios soldados, la sota mato a un hechicero y a un cortesano, haciendo que los demás se rindieran.

Luego de matar a unos de los generales, se encontró con Fred que aunque poseía una energía maligna lucharon a muerte:

-Peleas bien, celta-Le dijo.

-Voy a destruirte-Le contesto.

Ambos se trabaron en lucha usando espadas, el celta tenía valor y que nunca tenía que rendirse, pero si Fred salía vencedor, acabaría con sus compañeros usando su energía maligna:

-Cuando acabe contigo, tus amigos lo pagaran-Dijo Fred.

El rey, acompañado de varios guardias trataba de escapar del castillo, pero los civiles ya estaban por todos los rincones.

Antes que Fred haga de las suyas, el celta con todo valor le rompió la hoja de la espada y le dio un último golpe, que lo hirió mortalmente y le quito toda su energía maligna, que sin ella, se debilito y cayó muerto.

El monarca corrupto fue atrapado por los civiles, que con toda furia lo agredieron por todo lo malo que le hicieron.

Todos los guerreros, amazonas y civiles festejaron por la victoria sobre el mal y el nuevo rey y su reina, junto con la sota dijo:

-A partir de ahora, comienza un nuevo gobierno-

Todos los civiles se pusieron contentos y agradecieron al celta y a las amazonas por la victoria.

El celta volvió con las amazonas al templo, donde fue recibido victoriosamente por los hechiceros y fue abrazado por la protectora del trono que aunque descubrió la traición de su hermana quiso hacer al joven guerrero su esposo.

Las amazonas decidieron unirse a los hechiceros y formar una sociedad, donde el rey celta y la reina que protegía el trono gobernaron con honor y justicia.

The end


End file.
